A new feature for receivers in mobile communications is Dual-SIM-Dual-Standby (DSDS). It means the UE (user equipment) contains (at least) two SIM (subscriber identity module) cards and registers in (at least) two radio networks. If the UE is in an idle/standby state, it shall be able to receive pagings, i.e. notifications of incoming calls or messages, from both networks.
Another feature for a Dual SIM (DS) phone is to receive a paging on one network during an active connection (e.g. call) on the other network. This feature will be referred to as Dual-SIM-Single-Transport (DSST) in the following.
Still another challenging feature for a DS phone is to have at least two active connections (e.g. calls) in parallel, possibly on two different radio networks. This feature will be referred to as Dual-SIM-Dual-Transport (DSDT) in the following.
A straight-forward approach to have two active connections is to add a complete second receiver chain to the UE. However, this means additional hardware, implying additional chip area and power consumption.
For these and other reasons there is a need for improvements in mobile communication devices and methods.